The invention relates to a casting resin system with improved storage characteristics, The casting resin system is suitable for the formation of glued bonds with dimensional tolerances in the micrometer and sub-micrometer (".mu.m and sub-.mu.m") region (smaller than 1 .mu.m)
From Assignee internal patent application docket number 94 E 1887 (official file number not yet known), whose content is hereby incorporated by reference, a thermally hardenable single-component adhesive system is known that achieves an increase in viscosity in long-term storage, i.e. for example, storage of six months or longer. An increase in viscosity leads to modified runoff and flow characteristics of the adhesive system, which make dosing precision difficult. In particular, in the application of small quantities of adhesive in micro-gluing technology, these effects then often cause problems that make a reproducible adhesive application more difficult for mass production, e.g. in the field of microoptics. For the inhibition of the initiators contained in the mixture, these adhesive systems often have basic additives. In addition, the (often volatile) basic additives can lead during processing to odor annoyances that are harmful to health, and have an adverse effect on the hardening reaction in the gluing, above all in thinner layers.
There is thus a need for adhesive systems in which the basic additives can be omitted, and which have an improved storage stability with respect to the receipt of their low viscosity, i.e. their viscosity remains almost unchanged over the storage period.